The Girl Next Door
by rorolovespie
Summary: A new girl tries to repleace the most beloved daughter of katniss everdeen and peeta mellark! In everything 7 year old adara is good at will maysilee try doing beter? Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

I am in my dance syudio with my friend lila trying to get ready for my lesson of the day! Oh excuse me my name is adara rose meelark! I am seven years old and well, A little bit about me well... my mommy is katniss! My daddy is peeta and my baby brother who is 4 years old name is aiden finn mellark! Ilove dancing, baking,hunting,painting and my family! Well time for my dance lesson! *AFTER DANCE*! "MOMMY" I say running out of my studio to hug my mommy!"hello my sweet angel" she syas kissing me on my cheek! In the car I talk nonstop about my new dance! When we reach our neiborhood I see a big truck that says DAISY'S MOVING TRUCK! "Mommy look" I tell her pointing out my window at the truck! "well you know what that means"! I get in my house and run upstairs to my bedroom window and look out! I see my aunt madge and a little girl about my age. KNOCK. I hear the door down stairs and I go see who it is! " Aunt madgey " I scream and run down the satirs. " My goodness last time I saw you, you were the size of a peanut"! says my aunt! " I missed you such" says my mom giving her a hug! "Oh yes this is my daughter maysilee" Says my aunt holding the girl! She had long blond hair and greenish bluish eyes! She was holding a doll and squezing it to her chest! " Hi im adara but you can call me dara"! She smiles at me then says " My names maysilee but yu may call me maysee! My mom and aunt start laughing. "Why dont you show maysilee to your room?" says mommy! " ok" I smile at her! " c'mon" I tell walk down our big hallway and entered a pink room with roses and rue flowers! I show her around and tell her every thing about me and my life! Then she tells me about her and it turns out that we both attend the same dance studio! After a long tour and talk we play with my toy kitchen! When she has to leave I am sad because I had such a great time! "mommy" I ask my mom."Yes sweetie" she replies? "Where is daddy" I ask her curiosly. "well he has to work late today". "why" I ask so she gets annoyed! " so he can pay rent and bring us treats" she says slightly annoyed." why" I ask again." well so we dont starve" she says this time really annoyed! " why" I ask giggling." adara sweetie are you ok?" ask my mom now very annoyed! I burst out laughing as my mom puts the baby to sleep!" Goodnight angel" ."night" I say yawning I put some pj's and get in bed! My mom comes in five minuets later and says "sweet dreams baby"! Then I say "why?" Goodnight adara! she say laughing! So after my nighttime reading I turn my lights of and think...about my new friend,dance, school and when the heck my father would bring my cookies he promised?! I fall asleep and dream! **so this is my new story i am still working on panems queen to be i just decided to take a break i hope you like it! read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: How it all began

Adara's POV This morning i woke up because mommy said i needed to be ready for my first day of school. I took a shower in mommy's bathroom because she had more space to be clean. As I got out of the tub mommy gave me a warm towel and picked out at a yellow shirt with a pink skirt and matching stockings. Daddy was downstairs making breakfast, I loved when daddy made breakfast because mommy likes to make my pancakes black! this morning we all ate eggs pancakes, rolls along with some yummy hot choclate! When we finished eating mommy did the dishes and cleaned the table. "Peeta honey do you mind taking adara to school?". "I was thinking of that already." My mom laughed then cleaned my baby brother, she gave me a kiss on the head. "I love you too mommy!" We walked out of the house and then I saw maysile my "cousin" "Hi maysee!" she looked around at first ,because she did not hear me but when she saw me she smiled and waved. She was wearing a pink skirt with a whit sparkley top! I was in love with that outfit! "put your jacket on its cold." said my dad. He helped me into it Then off to school we went

- When we arrived at school it was so colorful and with painted rainbows and horses and knights on the side! I looked at my dad, He was staring and admiring it because he loved painting. He gave me a kiss on the head, handing me my backpack "love you sweetie." coeed my daddy " I love you more." i smiled and laughed!

As i walked in the school almost lost I saw maysilee with a group of friends i walked over to her and greeted her. " Hi adara, meet my friends; cecile, gwen,kaylin, and josie! They all said hi to me we all talked into the bell rung, then all of us went our ways to our classes! Maysilee and I had art first together, my dad wanted me to learn so I thought what the heck! "Welcome class!" said my are teacher she wore a green thing over her clothes to not get dirty, my dad has one too! We were learning our basics going over colors and stuff then our teacher passed out a test called "world colors" I wrote my name, i knew i would pass this test because my room is very colorful and plus my daddy taught me colors. While I was taking my test i noticed someone was looking off my paper and i looked to see who it was carefully it was maysilee! I didnt want to seem rude and move so I thought it was only the first day what could go wrong.

After school maysilee came up to me she started talking " So i think i passed that art test how about you?" She queshtioned me. " I think so too!" I said trying to stay positive! She looked at my shoes then said "wow who gave you those" She said. "..My DaD.." I stuttered ! She looked at them again then said " I have those but mine ar 10,000 times cuter." I smiled but I felt a lump go down my throat and saw my mom and baby brother coming bye the school! "Bye." yelled maysilee.

"Mom can i buy new shoes! I asked quetly. "Adara those are brand new did somthing happen?" She queshtioned me. I hated being under pressure because i feel like im guilty... for no reason! " adara"... I threw up right in my moms car and then I felt guilty real guilty. Then I started crying.

KATNISS POV

I stopped driving on the curb, to go to my daughter i dont know what had gotten into her i called peeta to tell him to pick her up so i could clean my car. "daddy!" adara whailed "peeta it's ok i ll do the cleaning. " ok love you". "love you to peet" I replied back. When he left i thought of the queshtion my daughter had asked me earliaer things were just crazy today! I finished cleaning and then drove home! REVIEW BYE!


End file.
